


[Podfic]  Too Small

by argentumlupine



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Mako Mori has spent most of her life in Pan Pacific Defense Corps regulation uniforms, which have never fit her quite right. The sleeves are always too long, her strong shoulders are yet too narrow, her waist still too small. She has learned how to alter the clothes slightly - how to hem up her pants, how to add holes to belts, but more complicated things like taking in the width of her pants or the waist of her coveralls, are past the scope of her amateur tailoring.</em></p>
<p>  <em>But still, Mako has always been a little too small to fit in the smallest regulation uniform size.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by dustbear</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Too Small

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Small](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897145) by [dustbear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustbear/pseuds/dustbear). 



> Thanks to dustbear for permission. :)

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Too%20Small.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:06:12



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013072602.zip) | **Size:** 6 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/Too%20Small.mp3)

  
---


End file.
